


Temptation

by danddy_64



Series: Tales from the Shadows [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danddy_64/pseuds/danddy_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening out and a fashion choice he never saw coming!</p><p>Smutty one-shot. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I have not done a story like this in weeks... sorry muse not wanting fun times right now... so busy with my other story
> 
> As always much love to my beta warehouseluver13 for who I could not do any of this writing without.. you help fuel my muse hun!
> 
> Also I have STILL not figured out how to do pictures on this site (posting on tablet so super confused) so here is the link to my photo for this pic
> 
> http://mrsalh32611.tumblr.com/image/144083378086
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow. This is just for smutty fun!!!

Hours. That was how long she had been standing around talking to investors and other business associates at the Annual Starling City Children’s gala dinner. She was not only in attendance as the recently appointed VP of the Technological and Applied Sciences division of the newly established Queen Inc., but also has the celebrated and sought after girlfriend of the reclusive Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Inc and reformed playboy. Felicity had always dreaded this types of functions, as they usually brought out the upper class and socialites of Starling’s elite. Those were people that she had nothing in common with and therefore had strained and uncomfortable conversations with. When Oliver had approached her about attending as his date, their first public appearance together since recovering his family’s company fully, she was quite apprehensive but he had worn her resolve down and won in the end. Hence why she was currently listening to a older gentleman, a man who she could not remember his name but knew that he had 4 grandsons and all seemed to not care for the fact he had recently purchased a new boat and fishing cabin as they refused to vacation with him during the spring breaks.

Felicity allowed her eyes to scan over the ballroom, seeking out her date. Oliver had promised not to leave her alone but within 20 minutes of entering the room, had been pulled away to work the room by QI’s new PR manager. Now she desperately wished she could find him to gain an excuse to move away from the very dry and boring old man.

She tried to hide her lurking eyes as she gazed and studying every male form in the room, searching for one she knew well. She had spent a lot of time mapping out every inch of Oliver’s form. She loved the heated glares he would give her when she teased and tempted him. Her mind ventured back to what they had done in their shower before coming tonight, how it had started out with him scrubbing her down and her returning the favor. It lead to her settled between his legs as he leaned forward against the wall behind her and sheltered her from the falling waterfall from their showerhead as she wrapped her lips around his cock and swallowed him down her throat. She felt her cheek blaze a bit as her heart rate increased remembering their pairing against the shower wall and how Oliver had taken her hard and fast there as she begged, screamed and moaned for more.

The brush of a hand low on her back brought her back to reality. A sharp “Epp!” escaped her as she turned to find out who had touched her in such an intimate way. But her movement was stopped and she was prevented from turning or moving at all. Soon she felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her from behind as a rough scruff scratched across her ear and cheek. “Enjoying yourself?” Oliver whispered into her ear for only her to hear, in a tone that oozed of lust and desire. He must have seen something in her look and her earlier blush. Felicity’s cheeks flushed again at his comments and touch.

“Would be having a lot more fun if you had kept your promise and not ditched me.” She turned to face him while glancing around to see who was within earshot before continuing. “I just spent the last 45 minutes learning about some guy's new boat and fishing cabin and I now understand why his grandkids don’t want to give up their vacations to spend time with him. He is really, really boring.”

“Well then I think I owe my girlfriend for ditching her and making her waste an evening.” Oliver let his fingers dance up and down her spine. Felicity was dressed in a beaded dress that wrapped around her neck and showed off her figure beautifully. It had a skin tight short skirt that ended halfway up her creamy thighs. But his favorite feature of the dress was the fact that it was completely backless, leaving every inch of her soft, milky skin available for him to touch and enjoy throughout the night. 

Felicity rolled her shoulders as she felt the tender brush of his callous fingers skim up her body. A gentle sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the lustful graze. “Oh you do, Mr. Queen. Very much so.”

“Well how do you think I should make it up to her, Ms. Smoak?” Oliver growled sensually as he nipped at the side of her neck. Felicity had worn her hair up and away from her shoulders so Oliver had been dreaming of tasting her skin like this all night. A molten moan released itself from deep down within Felicity as she felt her core begin to come alive and her blood heat at the touch of his lips. 

Felicity knew that she wouldn’t be able to make it home. She wanted him now. They have been together for nearly 2 years but her appetite for him was still insatiable. She saw a hallway that lead to the bathrooms and smaller office spaces off the side of the ballroom. “Follow me.” Felicity latched onto his wrist and pulled him behind her towards the hallway. They moved down it until she found the final door and pushed him inside. Glad that it was unlocked.

Once inside, they found a very lavish office suite. Felicity pulled Oliver over to the small sofa and pushed him to sit down on it. “Stay.” Felicity commanded as she turned and walked to the door, locking it to ensure their privacy. As she walked back to him, Oliver could see that she swayed her hips a bit more for a show for him. He felt his heart rate pick up and his mouth began to water as she moved closer to him. She stopped in front of him and grinned devilishly down at him. “Mr. Queen, I believe were asking how to make up for the disaster tonight was to your girlfriend. Well I say improve the night’s activities.” Felicity moved her hands down to her hips and then turned away from him as her fingers skated along the dress’ seem to her lower back. Felicity bit her lower lip to stop a nervous giggle from escaping. She was never this bold but she knew he was enjoying it. Her fingers found the zipper that held the dress closed there and slowly dragged it down. As the beads weighed the fabric down and pulled the skirt flaps open, Oliver could finally see all that was hidden under it. He drank in the new glimpses of delicate skin and the plump upper curves of her hips and ass. 

As the skirt opened more he noted one thing missing; her panties. The more she revealed, the more he realized that she had come this evening pantyless. That thought had his cock throbbing and pressing hard into his pants, pleaded to be freed and allowed to slip into her. Once the zipper was fully open, Felicity followed the fabric up again to where it hung around her neck. She turned to face him, smirking as she took in his flustered and smoldering gaze, and reached up to release the clasp of the dress. Once free, the dress trickled down her form and puddled on the floor at her feet, leaving her bare naked in front of him except for a pair of strappy stilettos that boosted her height a bit. She stepped out the dress and saddled herself onto his lap, placing each of her legs to bracket his hips. She could see the want and need in his eyes, his pupils dilated and dark. 

Oliver huffed out a breath as Felicity began to wiggle and roll her hips on his lap, stirring him closer to a desperate state, “God Baby, if I had known you had nothing on but that dress, I would have never left you alone and we would have been home hours ago. Hell, I would have never let you out our bedroom tonight. And maybe for the next few days as well.” Oliver growled as his hands finally found their way to her form, starting at her mid thighs and slowly tracing up to her hips then further to just under her breasts. Seeing the firm mounds in front of his eyes, the pebbled nipples already standing erect, tempted him to throw caution to the wind and ravage her form. He could smell her arousal and that mixed with her warm skin and her taste that was still lingering in his mouth was causing Oliver to not care where they were. He wanted her badly. Needed her. 

“Well then how’s about we act like that happened. Show me what you would have done with me at home tonight. Show me how you would have enjoyed my missing panties.” Felicity hummed tenderly into his ear as she pressed against him fully.

Oliver needed no further encouragement. He latched onto her lips as he felt her arms wrap around him and her nails drag through his hair. Flipping them to the side, Oliver laid for out on the couch and leaned over her. “Trust me Baby. I'll show you and make sure you enjoy every second of it.” Oliver groaned as he nipped down her neck and devoured her, intent on showing her just what her fashion choice did to him.


End file.
